katcey and the fire within
by katcey
Summary: Katcey was simple orphan living normally till one day a simple call for help threw her into a mess she will never forget can Katcey find the courage she needs to live or will the fire she follows after burn her alive AUsetting,heieXOC,RNR please -bow-
1. incounter

_**Katcey was simple orphan living normally till one day a simple call for help threw her into a mess she will never forget can Katcey find the courage she needs to live or will the fire she follows after burn her alive AUsetting,heieXOC,RNR please -bow-**_

**i don't owen yu yu at all (wish i did) but i don't and katcey is my owen oc **

Dark and wet the night was cool much to cool for Katcey as she tried her best to find help or one survivor amongst the wreckage of the cars.

It had all happened so fast she was sitting in the car listening to one of her favorite Gackt songs when a fast moving hot rod swerved into their lane her mother tried to stop but it was too late

They collided and swerved the two cars eating away at each other as they became a tangled mess.

Then they hit the wall and bounced over to the safety rail their impact was so strong that they broke through in one hit.

MOM!! MOM!!!

Where are you!!! Her screams were answered only by the roar of the fire that burned all around her.

Soon sirens were heard and fire trucks pulled up. Katcey was in such a daze that she didn't even notice a pair of yellow arms pull her off the ground and place her onto a stretcher then into the back of an ambulance.

FIVE YEARS LATTER

Mellon Pink hair caught in the brisk spring time air tussled all about the 16 year old girl as she placed roses on the alter in font of her mother and fathers graves it was her birthday and she wanted them to know she was ok.

Hey mom, dad. It's me again, she whispered

I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing ok and that I'm starting my second year of junior high school today at TentTipsa.

A new breeze whorled around, this time it was warm and played with her long bangs and the two curly tentacles on either side of her face Katcey smirked at this and let a smile spread across her face her green blue eyes lighting up as she screamed Bunzi before bowing at the graves and running off towards her new school.

Katcey Pride

Age: 16

Sex: female

Ethnicity: Japanese African

Katcey stood at the front of her new school watching all the other students go in smiling and laughing some were even roughhousing.

The boys were wearing completely black blazers and slacks with white shirts under them, while the girls wore their choice of ankle or knee high black skirts with Wight shirts adorned with crimson ribbons around their neck.

Yo!!! Girl! Move it or lose it!

Oh I'm sorry Katcey whispered and turned to face a boy with brown cropped hair standing their glaring at her along with the rest of his friends who stood behind him.

Yea if you keep standing there your going to be late newbie so move already a girl snapped hotly.

With a small nod Katcey quickly moved to the side and let the group pass her by

Damn jerks they just wanted to start trouble with me Katcey hissed to herself

All the other people went through at the center or climbed the wall for fun but they came over just to be mean.

By the end of the day Katcey was in tears the day had been tearable the people had picked and nagged all day long about her hair color and ethnicity but that wasn't the worst of it all she thought to herself as she sobbed into her knees while sitting on a park bench ,the worst part was when the teacher tried to be nice and wish her a happy birthday and would of succeeded if not for a rowdy group of people that heard and decided to at lunch throw her a surprise bash complete with a face full of meatloaf and bean casserole down her back.

She had been humiliated bye complete strangers and now she was lost in the city as well seeing as she had only just temporarily moved that morning to a new orphanage after her old one burned down.

Jaganishi Hiei slept soundly in a tree, in the park well at lest he had been until the sobs of someone down below woke him.

Oh what now he gowned and rubbed his eyes then turned to see below him.

On the bench below him sat a girl with thick long melon pink hair down to her knees she was covered in something that looked like meat souse and beans!?

She was crying so hared it almost reached Hiei's heart for some strange reason.

Then again if he were a stupid human girl sitting on a bench covered in what he now guessed to be the dreaded goop called school food(well that's what Yusuke Urameshi always described it as )he would be crying to.

Oh well Hiei shrugged and stood up on the branch, it's not my problem he thought and decided to leave.

Just as he made to jump he heard a loud scream from the girl and then a group of people laughing, what's wrong kitty kitty doesn't you like the birthday present we gave you today.

A males voice teased, yea why did you run away so fast we were just about to give you some confetti and sing happy birthday! A female sneered.

NOO DON'T DO IT HIEI DON'T TURN AROUND HIEI MENATLY SCREAMED AT HIMSELF THIS IS NONE OF YOUR CONSERN NONE OF YOUR BUSNESS JUST JUMP AWAY LIKE ALWAYS.

No stop it!! Stop!

Damn you Yusuke this is your entire fault that I even care Hiei grumbled and leapt down from the tree into the path of the now slightly running pink headed girl.

Katcey screamed in surprise and fell back only to be caught by the short boy dressed in black.

His dark blood red eyes bore into her soft green blue ones, as if searching for something.

Help me pleas Katcey whispered, their it was Hiei thought to himself as he scoped her up off the ground in a flash and disappeared right in front of the jaw locked group of tormentors with the girl in his arms.

The city went by in a bluer of colors and sound

What have I gotten myself into was all Katcey could think of at the moment as she struggled to catch her breath against the strong current of wind that flew at her from the speed of her savior.

This is ridicules Hiei fumed as held the girl closer so as to give her a better vantage of air as he leap down to a tree from a high rise department store top.

What the hell just happened one of the girls stuttered in shock, umm I'm not quite sure I mean she was standing here and then she was gone before we could give her, her birthday present .yea I know and who was that guy that jumped out of the tree one other girl screeched.

Katcey felt her scenes coming back to her as her face was washed clean with a cool rag, she sat on the side of a small lake in the middle of a forest it was quite as well only the call and song of birds could be heard.

How do you feel now? Hmm Katcey looked up to stare into two blazing red eyes they were cold yet held a slight shin to them that made her blush. Oh I feel much better now umm thanks very much sir Katcey stuttered shyly.

Good the man said and looked away from the girl sitting on the lake side

Who is this girl Hiei wondered as he looked at her from within his Jagan eye.

She was pretty. Damn she was one of the prettiest girl's well human girls he'd ever seen that's for sure.

She had smooth coco skin, big eyes that danced and curves like an hour glass. She wasn't Japanese that's for sure her body type told that but then again she spoke the language so easily it was hard to tell.

Then again she looked like she was in shape like any girl in this region that had gone thru PE class.

Other than the disgusting food that covered her she looked pretty good

Hey girl! Hiei's voice cut through katcey's thoughts instantly causing her to jump a bit and turn to look at him.

Um… ye yes what is it Katcey stuttered and moved a bang away from her face as she looked into his fiery pit eyes again.

Hiei took a step closer and knelt down to be at eye level with the girl. What's your name? Were the words that came out of his mouth. Its Katcey Pride Katcey whispered and looked away from the red eyes, she didn't know why but they made her feel as thou he was looking into her soul, reading her mind even.

Hiei said the name over and over in his mind it was a weird name but it had a lovely ring to it as well and it fit her.

Ok Katcey do you know were you are? Hiei asked as he took pleasure in saying her name slowly letting each letter and syllable role off his tong.

No I don't… I just moved here yesterday from Suzuki orphanage.

Oh so she's an orphan Hiei thought to himself and stood but not before leaning closer and taking in her sent it was like fresh picked strawberries and lavender once you cut out the smell of meat and beans.

If I wanted I could probably spirit her away he thought but then again Kurama wouldn't like that, damn fox.

Were do you reside now was his blunt response.

In the west sister orphanage it's on muzi street.

Hiei stood for a moment to think of the location before it clicked into his mind of were to locate it with his Jagan eye witch glowed softly from under his Wight bandanna.

Katcey blinked the glow she had thought she saw coming from under the boys head band was gone "maybe she was still a little upset"

Give me your hand! Katcey reached up and took the Wight bandaged hand that was offended to her and was pulled to her feet as she stood she realized that she was much taller than the boy that had saved her she herself was 5'6 ½ and the boy was she guessed about 4'9 or 4'10 at the least.

But for some reason he was very intimidating and he made her nevus. Hiei felt the fear and smirked to himself before purposely and roughly griping her up into his arms and carrying her off in one leap towards her home.

In no time flat Katcey was standing at her front door. Thank you very much she said and looked around to make sure that no one had just witnessed her falling from the sky in the arms of a scary red eyed midget wearing a black cape.

Hiei grunted and turned to go he took one look back and left Katcey standing on the door step.

Katcey ran into the orphanage past the staff quickly straight to her room and closed the door so they wouldn't see her looking a mess and ask questions.

After she had washed and gotten ready for bed she sat down on her bed to think.

I wonder who that guy was, and how the hell was he able to move so fast or jump so high.

Ohhh she sighed and grumbled as she fell back onto her bed to stare at the ceiling suddenly she gasped and popped up he was probably a demon she thought and shuddered violently. But if that was a demon then why had it helped her. From what she had herd all her life demons were not to be trusted they were said to be nothing but heartless monsters.

Well then again the books she read about them were always written by an old priest or pastor who had gone crazy.

This doesn't make an sense Katcey thought fiercely and laid back down on her back then finally after a hour or so it was time for lights out so she went to bed.


	2. all the same

**ok here ch 2 hope you liked the first one if not tell me why do you have any questions? feel free to ask me any you have **

Hiei ran around the city doing as he pleased and as usual he ran into a rotten demon or two that needed to be taken care of because in his mind and his only defiance for cleaning up the city was that they were nothing but embarrassing enigmas that took up space and dirtied real demons names like himself.

Soon he found himself perched on top of the west tower looking down at the still busy city were he resided.

People are so annoying all they ever do is the same old boring thing everyday and then some; Hiei thought out loud as he spotted a man that he had noticed days ago going into the same building that contained dancing girls at exactly the same time he had every day for about two weeks.

Katcey woke to the annoying sound of a buzzing alarm clock the next day at 7:30; reluctantly she turned it off and staggered out of bed into the shower to prepare for school. As she stood under the warm water she thought about the day before and cried softly she didn't want to go back to the school at least not so soon she was scared slightly of what would happen this time and what about the people that had seen her be carried off by a midget wearing a black cloke like he was some kind of superhero.

Katcey dressed in her uniform and tied her hair back into a high set ponytail letting her bangs and curly tentacles hang freely.

Slowly she made her way out of the orphanage and down the street towards school as she walked she made sure to keep a look out for people from her school so that she could have a heads up just in case they wanted to try something early in the morning even thought she doubted that they were even around this part of the city they probably lived closer to the school so for now she was safe.

Katcey rounded a corner and was instantly thrown into a world of red clad people.

Wow these people sure do have bright uniforms was all she could think as she watched all of them walk and play around before they entered a big building, Katcey walked up to the entrance wall and read the school plaque.

Superior Privet School? Wow she thought and looked at the school they shore are high of them selves to go and name their school like this Katcey backed away and turned to lave and bumped into one of the students

Oh I'm sorry she said and looked at the student

Oh man this guy is gorgeous she thought as she laid eyes on a green eyed red head.

Oh it's quite alright.

Katcey thought he had started to sing for a moment for his voice rang out like soft bells and flowed with perfect dictation.

With a slight bow he was gone into the school followed by a gaggle of fan girls.

Wow he was so handsome Katcey thought to herself slightly blushing as she continued on her way to school.

Hey Urameshi wait up! A husky voice called out from behind Katcey and a tall boy with orange hair ran buy to walk next to a slightly shorter one with sliced back black hair. Yo! What's up Kuwabara? Oh nothing much sept that I had the weirdest dream last night it was so freaky.

Katcey walked on behind them for some time she couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

It sounded like the one named Kuwabara had had a dream about fighting a something called a fire Oni and it had come back to kill him after he had killed his brother in something called the dark tournament preliminaries on their way to Hangman Island.

He has some strange dreams she thought and ran ahead of them to catch the light; she didn't want to be late to school even if she was afraid to go.

Yo check out the skirt on that hotty Katcey heard the one boy Kuwabara say as she rounded the corner.

Hotty am I Katcey thought to herself and blushed, the compliment helped to raise her bruised spirits to a high.

Soon she entered her new school it was loud in the morning as people got to their classes and played around for the last time till morning and afternoon brake.


	3. tiger tiger

Katcey entered her class and sat down but made sure to check her set and desk for any unpleasant surprises and found noun.

Ok class get to your seats we have work to do the teacher announced and started the lesson.

The class progressed slowly and she was getting bored, so fare she had survived and she still had an hour left if she could servile the last bit of time she would be ok.

The droning voices of the other children trying to read English was so sickening that she found herself being drawn to look out the window at the trees to escape it's sounds, she was so entranced by each individual leaf that her eye fell on that she didn't even realize the teacher calling her name till a piece of chalk was thrown at her.

Ouch! What was that?

Mrs. Pride maybe you would care to read for us since your so bored. Umm yes ma'am I would Katcey mumbled and stood at her desk.

Were on page 155 just in case you didn't know, were starting the tiger by William Blake.

Now begin and try to pronounce the words right if you need help you can ask me what a sound it is; understand?

Yes ma'am but I think I'll be ok.

Katcey took a breath and began to read.

TIGER, tiger, burning bright in the forests of the night, what immortal hand or eye could frame thy fearful symmetry?

The room fell silent as she did so each word flowed out as she looked over the room.

In what distant deeps or skies burnt the fire of thine eyes? Katcey's eyes closed.

On what wings dare he aspire? Another breath; what the hand dare seize the fire? She griped the book.

And what shoulder and what art could twist the sinews of thy heart?

Her voice carried louder with more power slowly rising.

And when thy heart began to beat; sadness was herd and felt with a pang. What dread hand and what dread feet?

Katcey continued to read her voice was clean and full she had completely stopped looking at the book and was now reciting it from memory.

Hey she's not reading it from the book anymore one girl wisped to her friend who nodded in agreement.

The teacher had put down her book and was looking surprised

Her pronunciation his perfect she thought to herself and listened on.

What the hammer? What the chain? In what furnace was thy brain?

What the anvil? What dread grasp dare its deadly terrors clasp? As Katcey spoke the close coming closer she sounded angry and for some reason the class felt afraid of her.

When the stars threw down their spears, and water'd heaven with their tears,

Did He smile His work to see? Did He who made the lamb make thee?

Tiger, tiger, burning bright in the forests of the night,

What immortal hand or eye dare frame thy fearful symmetry?

Slowly with the last line she was silent and still a single tear slid down her face.

Well that was umm that was very well done! Katcey the teacher praised and walked to stand by her desk.

She picked up Katcey's book and looked at it.

Katcey do you know this poem, you read mostly all of it with out looking at the book and you sounded as thou you knew all the meanings by the use of emotion in your reading

Also how long have you been speaking English?

Katcey blushed slightly and wiped the tear away

I umm I do know the poem my mother used to read it to me all the time and then It became my favorite as well.

I've been speaking English as long as I have been speaking Japanese.

How is that?  
Well my mom was black and my father Japanese so they both thought me their language.


	4. mutt

Class ended quickly after that leaving Katcey at seat her by the window and stare out of it again as she got ready to go.

So you're a mutt then?

Katcey looked up to see the boy who had told her to move out of the way the other day standing at her desk.

No I'm not, and I prefer the term diverse thanks very much.

What ever, no matter how you say it your still not pure Japanese that's all there is to it.

Ok so what's your point Katcey scoffed and turned from the window to look at the boy.

My point is that your dad must have been really dispirit to marry if he chose a black woman.

Katcey's eyes widened as he spoke on

I mean everyone knows that all black women are nothing but hookers, and dirty hoes.

Katcey slammed her fist down on the desk and leaned in closer to the boys face.

How dear you smear the memory of my mother and father!!

Don't be mad because that's the way your parents are, Katcey screamed into the boys face her eyes slowly filled with tears.

Oh come on don't be ashamed the boy said with fake sympathy I mean someone's got to do the job right, he snickered and flipped a stray strand of brown hair out of his face and met katcey's gaze again his dark brown eyes dancing with amusement.

Katcey ground her teeth; who the hell did this guy think he was? It was one thing to humiliate her on her birthday but to talk so disrespectfully about her parents in front of the whole class?! It was too much she couldn't take it she didn't feel like taking it.

What are you going to cry? Its ok little kitty I'll hold you.

Katcey turned to face a cocky smile that spread from cheek to cheek on the face of a girl with shoulder length black hair; her arms were held out in mocking sympathy.

Shut up and leave me alone Katcey shouted and smacked the girls hands away, oh that wasn't vary nice the boy said drawing her attention back to him.

But hey if you don't want her comfort you can just go home early like yesterday and hug all over your father while your mother strips for him.

THAT'S IT Katcey struck him sharply across the face, and ran to the door

Before she left she looked over her shoulder just once and was gone.

As she ran down the hall she could here the laughter echoing after her.

Why were people so mean here?

In her other school she had had a few nice friends and some people that she could just talk to.

But here things just seemed to go wrong for so reason unknown to her was it a cruel

Joke that was being played on her?

Hiei sat outside Sarayashiki public junior high in a tree he wasn't doing anything in particular their; he just felt like messing with Urameshi.

As he prepared to throw yet another paper ball into the window something flashed in his view. Hiei turned to see what it was and it was that girl; Katcey Hiei whispered in aw as she ran into the street just missing a car but didn't stop even when the man driving it called out insults to her if anything it just made her run faster.

Yusuke looked out the window; he was wondering why the next paper ball had not hit him. Just as he turned Hiei leapt out of the tree and ran down the street with a sort of angry desperate look on his face.

I wonder what he was running so damned fast for Yusuke thought to himself and returned to slipping vulgar notes to Kuwabara.

Hiei reached a tall wall and stopped running as he walked up behind Katcey who was sitting on top of it her eyes were slightly red and she was sniffing.

With grace of a wild cat Hiei jumped onto the wall, Katcey screamed and nearly fell of but Hiei caught her and pulled her back into a sitting position then stood their motionlessly.

Katcey tried to dry her tears before speaking but for some reason they just wouldn't stop coming.

So are you trying to kill yourself now? Hiei's flat tone cut throe katcey's sobbing.

I just wanted to get away she mumbled and took out a tissue and blew her nose.

Get away from what? Hiei asked and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Them Katcey pointed towards the tall flag pole in the distance.

Hiei raised an eyebrow and sighed before he sat down to with one leg hugged to his chest.

You're a cowered he stated flatly.

Katcey stiffened and turned on him, what did you call me?! She shouted in raged.

I said you were a cowered Hiei stated again but more forcefully and on top of that your hard of hearing.

Katcey had new tears in her eyes before he had even finished his statement.

You little prick she yelled and stood. Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like this I don't even know you, your no better than those people at my school Katcey sobbed and jumped off the wall.

She hadn't even taken a step and Hiei was standing in front of her she moved to the left and he moved left she moved right and he moved right this went on for so time before she pushed him.

Hiei hadn't expected this and was actually caught off guard; he would of fallen completely if it wasn't for his fast reflexes.

Katcey took her chance and tried to make another run for it but was stopped by the boys hand on her wrist.

Stop let go your little punk Katcey hissed thru grinded teeth.

Why? So you can run away again and have better practice at being a cowered? Hiei taunted and let go causing Katcey to fall and scrape her elbow when she tried to catch herself.

You bustard. What's your problem she screamed, at him and half stood; I'm not going to let you run away again Hiei growled and stood virtually on top of her and pended her to the ground with his weight.

Katcey struggled fireclay but couldn't knock him off, who are you?! Katcey cried as Hiei pushed her down completely.

His names Hiei and what he's doing is beyond me.

Hiei stopped holding Katcey down and looked over his shoulder, Kurama! What do you want? Well first of all I want you to let go of the girl Kurama stated in a flat tone as he walked forward.

This has nothing to do with you fox Hiei mumbled and relished Katcey who quickly ran away.

Great now she's gone again Hiei cursed hotly, yes she is so now I guess you can tell me what was running throe your mind at the time…Kurama walked up to Hiei and stood in front of him.. Hiei you do know that just because we defeated Yakumo and completed the dark tournament and also saved the world many times after that … doesn't mean that were able to run around and do what ever we want, you can't attack humans! Hiei if Koenma finds out you could be put back on probation or worse, what was running throe your mind are you mad or something?

This doesn't concern you fox!! Hiei shouted and disappeared.

The wind wiped throe katcey's hair as she sped away deeper into the city,

All she wanted to do was get away from that crazy guy.

Sadly before she know it she was lost, oh god! Do I have a sing on my back that says screw with my life please?! Or is this just a bad dream I have to wake up from?


	5. Fear

Yo Urameshi! Wait up for me. Katcey turned at the farmilure voice and spotted the two boys she had walked behind earlier that morning.

What is it? Urameshi asked as he turned towards Kuwabara.

I just got a call from Botan and she say's that some shady demons just popped up into the city a few mints ago and already four people have been found dead due to trauma to the head and then the bodies were half way eaten.

What are you serious? Yeh I am and we got to go now before someone else ends up the same way! With that said the two ran off fast as light.

Shady demons? Katcey thought to herself as she turned and ran back the way she had come, I need to get home before I get into any more bad luck.

About two hours latter Katcey was still wandering around lost and it was getting dark.

I'm so tired, I want to go home and take a shower then fall into bed and never get back up again Katcey wined softly as she turned another corner for what she thought to be at least the sixth time in less than thirty mints.

Well you see I can't help you with the finding your way home part but I can provide you with a bed and a shower provided you don't mind sharing them with me, Katcey turned to see a man walking out of an ally towards her he had a cocky grin on his face.

Oh no it's ok I'm alright Katcey backed away just as the man walked into the street light, he was tall and well muscled with a clean shaven square jaw his brown hair was cut in a buzz manner.

Oh no need to be shy babe the guy cooed as he removed his hands from his jean pockets and held them out to her, come on babe I'll be nice to you.

No! Katcey screamed at him and ran to the corner were she bumped into another guy; his hair was cut to his shoulders and died green.

Oh baby slow down the guy laughed and griped katcey's shoulders tightly.

Let me go! Katcey screamed and stepped on his foot, the man let go and yelled hopping on one foot.

Don't just stand their go get her Yu the green haired man shouted at the other guy as Katcey ran around the corner, oh Yeh right sorry about that Kie the man answered as he ran by after Katcey.

Katcey ran as fast as her legs would let her throe the streets, she had even less of an idea were she was now than earlier.

Half an hour latter she leaned up against a tree catching her breath, I think I lost hem she thought.

Hey pretty babe I was thinking that you had gotten away for a mint their.

Katcey started to run again as soon as she heard the voice but was quickly pushed back up against the tree by ruff hands.

Hey!! Yu I found her! Great job Kie Yu answered and walked to stand in front of the struggling Katcey.

Let me go! Let go I said!

Oh she's demanding isn't she Yu? Yeh Kie she is, that's just the way I like em to, that way when you're screwing them they can tell you what they want Yu laughed and grabbed her face pulling her forward.

Kie took this time to get a feel up of katcey's breast and pop a few of her buttons off of her shirt witch earned him a quick back kick to the keen.

Yu laughed at his friend and forcefully pushed Katcey against the tree harder then untied her crimson ribbon letting it fall to the ground slowly.

Now now no need to be mean about it, how about we have some nice fun together?

No! Katcey yelled at them.

The world spun violently and Katcey felt the ground under her body as four hands tried to remove her uniform, as she kicked and screamed two of the hands vanished from her body and a loud thud sounded and something wet hit her face.

Kie looked over his shoulder and cursed loudly before standing up and throwing a punch at a very large figure that was standing next to three others that were huddled on the ground over top of Yu, but Yu wasn't moving.

Katcey took this moment to stand slowly so that the others wouldn't notice her, and she made a mad dash for safety.

A loud cracking sound accompanied by a scream made her run faster.

Wasn't their a girl here to? One of the larger beasts asked in between bits of flesh that dripped blood.

Yeh I think their was another snickered; I think it was a female telling from the smell and sounds it was making as these two were messing with it. 


	6. new start

People stared in sheer terror at Katcey and backed away from her as she asked for help, what the hell Katcey hissed to herself as she finally gave up and decided to look for a police officer.

''Damn were to late'' Kuwabara cursed as he Yusuke, Kurama and the more than usual annoying Hiei arrived at the park and found the remains of the two men.

Botan! Yusuke called and his blue haired sprit guide appeared in front of him flowting on her oar.

''Yes what can I do for you Yusuke?'' She asked her voice sounding less chipper as she saw the mess.

''Tell Koenma that we didn't make it in time'' ''and that there are two more casualty's also that the attacks seem to be getting more violent'' Kuwabara added in and picked up a blood stained ribbon that was clutched tightly in one mans hand.

''Um hey guys I found a ribbon, over here.''

Botan finished talking to Yusuke and left quickly.

''Ok so you found a ribbon'' Yusuke shrugged, and took it.

''What's so important about it?''

A smooth hand reached and took the ribbon from his hand. ''This is… somehow familiar to me'' Kurama said and looked closer at the item and smelled it his eyes closing as he tried to concentrate past the blood.

Hiei looked around the area and gasped quietly to himself as he found a few strands of pink hair stuck to the bark of a tree.

''I just can't put my finger on it'' Kurama sighed and gave the ribbon back to Kuwabara.

Hiei's eyes widened as he took in the sight and noticed that their wasn't a third body when their probably should have been due to the evidence, as he bent down to pick up something the word ribbon caught his ear and in a flash he was next to Kuwabara.

''You idiot give me that'' Hiei hissed and ripped the cloth from Kuwabara's hands then did the same to the white bandana that hid his Jagan eye witch started to glow in the dark.

After a few moments Hiei cursed and stuffed both clothes into his cloak.

''We have to move now!'' Hiei ordered and sprinted away, completely ignoring kuwabara's protests and insults.

''What the hell is he so excited about now?'' Kuwabara huffed as he ran after the group struggling to keep up some what.

''I remember now'' Kurama said and jumped over a bench that was occupied by a couple.

''What is it?'' Yusuke asked and nearly fell over a curb

''That ribbon belongs to a school uniform I think it's called TentTipsa. their was scent on it, I know I've smelled it before strawberries and lavender, then it hit me just now that this morning I bumped into a girl from that school who smelled the same way.''

''So what you're saying is that that ribbon belongs to a student from that school?'' Exactly Yusuke!

''So that means that the third bodies not at the crime scene''. ''I doubt that the bastards decided on take out'' Kuwabara added. ''Yes so that means she's still alive and running around here somewhere'' Kurama said speeding up a bit.

''Ok well if that's so then why the hell is Hiei so freaked out that he's running like speedy Gonzales on crack.''

''Yeh last time I checked he didn't care about humans that much, job or no job'' Kuwabara spat hotly and glared at the back of Hiei's head.

''You'll have to get him to tell you that'' Kurama answered and jumped to a roof top with Hiei to get out of the crowed street.

''As usual this doesn't make any damn scenes'' Yusuke grumbled and followed suet with Kuwabara.

Tired and dizzy Katcey ran into a police station.

It was loud and busy but as she collapsed into a chair people rushed over to her.

''Yung lady are you ok? What happened? Is this your blood?!''

Katcey looked into the face of a officer, who stood leaning down to her level on one knee.

The night was cold and the moon full the beasts hid themselves in the shadow of an ally across the street from the station, they had been so close to grabbing the girl, but were stopped when she ran into the street in front of a bus then into the building.

''She's in their with all those humans'' a voice screeched and growled hungrily.

''Yes I know another answered, but their isn't anything we can do about it not without to much risk.''

''For now we wait for our chance.''

Two weeks went by before Katcey actually left the orphanage again.

After finally reaching home and being yelled and laughed at by the police and her care takers she had refused to come out of her room.

When she did leave her room she found out that she had been kicked out of school because of her behavior and the resent incident with her out late at night covered in blood the school had said that they didn't want her on account that she would ruin their reputation.

This didn't upset her to much but the care takers had been lived with her once again so she locked herself in her room for yet another two weeks.

After a month of home schooling because she was to scared to leave the home Katcey was finally forced to go to school, her new uniforms was a dark blue knee high skirt and sailor type shirt with a yellow ribbon around her shoulders with brown penny loafers.

Welcome ms pride to Sarayashiki Junior High I'm Mr. Takenaka the principal a man with a very friendly face said and shook katcey's hand.

Thank you for the welcome Katcey answered and stood to follow him from the room to her homeroom class.

The door slid open smoothly and all the people turned to see who was entering the room.

Oh great what's the old man doing here? Yusuke mumbled to his set mate Kuwabara.

No clue at all Urameshi, maybe he's coming to check on you.

Check on me?! Why? I'm in class and I even showed up on time.

Well did you do your homework? Keiko chimed in as she was passing by taking role for the teacher.

Oh about that you see I didn't have time to do it because…

Please settle down people, we have a new student with us today, Mr. Takenaka said loudly and clapped his hands twice.

When everyone had settled Mr. Takenaka said a few words to the teacher bowed to Katcey and left.

Ok now everyone this is Pride Katcey she will be joining us today and hopefully for the remainder of the school year. If you have any questions please feel free to ask them now during morning brake because once class starts I don't want to hear anything, oh and for those who need to here it…be respectful and nice don't let me catch you forgetting your manners or them forgetting you; the last part was said more or less to Yusuke, Keiko thought as she caught the death glare he was receiving.

With that said everyone pretty much went back to what ever they were doing leaving Katcey to sit in a set the teacher said would be hers.

As morning break came katcey found herself still sitting in her chair as people mingled all about her.

Hey Urameshi have you seen the new girl yet?

''yeah I looked at her this morning during math. Why do you ask?

Well it's just that I think, well no I know that that's the same girl from a few weeks ago, the one that we saw walking to school… oh Yeh I know what you're talking about but why is it important now?

God Urameshi you're a dunce. I'm surprised that your still spirit detective, that girl has pink hair right? Yeh so what about it? Yusuke was starting to get a little annoyed with Kuwabara… keep it down you nut your attracting attention

Well I wouldn't be attracting attention if you'd spit it out already he whispered harshly.

Ok remember that at the scene of the murders we couldn't find the third person but we found the red ribbon and the pink hair?

Wait!? You don't think? That … that's the girl do you?

Yeh I do and further more I think that we can use her to help use catch the demons that killed all those people.

Why would you think that?

Well their haven't been any more murders cents then just miner attacks.

Ok you got a point their but what makes you think that has anything to do with her.

I was talking to Botan yesterday and she told me that the demons are called ongoki their a distant cousin of Goki that pretty much do the same as the one you fought a year ago sept they like to mutilate their victims and they destroy the soul before they eat it.

And they only go after one person or group of people at a time when it comes to killing and eating, which means that they won't kill until the first group is completely destroyed.

I get what your saying Kuwabara … soo since she was "part of the first group" they would still want her and thus still be following her around right.

Exactly Urameshi!! I knew you were smarter than you were last year.

Hey what the hell is that supposed to mean you nitwit!!


End file.
